Happy Valentine's Day
by Bellachihuahua
Summary: A rocketshipping story I hope you enjoy!


Happy Valentine's Day!

A Rocketshipping story

It was Valentines day and I wanted to do something special for Jessie. She is always very sad on Valentines, and she doesn't want to even try to get Pikachu today, thats a new one. She has told me that she has had many boyfriends before, but she has never told me what happened after she broke up with them. She is a very strong women, so I guess that she didn't want to say she was weak. "Hey James, what are you planning on doing their with that rose?" Meowth asked. "Oh, nothing." James replied. "Yeah, ok then. If you are going to give it to Jessie, she is still in her tent." Meowth saided, he knew James liked Jessie, Meowth also always saw Jame's jealous face when Jessie was flirting with other men. Ok if I am going to give a rose to Jessie when she is in a fragile state, I have to be carful of what I say. So James went into the forest away from Jessie so she could not hear him and started to practice what he was going to say to Jessie. He could not find the right words for her, but Meowth had a plan to get things going faster. Meowth walked into Jessie's tent, she was still in her sleeping bag and she was looking at a photo of her and James that Meowth took. "Hey photo-lover, I need you to see something." Meowth said.

Jessie then hid the photo in a inside pocket of her sleeping bag."What are you doing? I thought I told you and James to not bother me today." Jessie said angrily. "Well you need to see James." Meowth replied with a smirk. Jessie was still in her sleeping clothes, so she put her Team Rocket uniform on but left the gloves. "Ok, what did James do now?" Jessie said while folowing Meowth. "Oh, you will see." Meowth said. James was still practicing what he was going to say to Jessie, so Meowth and Jessie sat behind a log and listened. "Jessie, I, I, no thats not what I should start with. Maybe with a elgent stance and the rose in my mouth. No, little bit to much, how about hiding the rose behind my back and then I will walk up to her,

Jessie, knowing you was the best thing to happen to me, you taught me that not all love is forced, it just doesn't take a second to forge love, it takes time and trust. I have put a lot of trust in you and you have done the same with me, when we first met I made a promise to you that I would never leave your side, I also made a promise myself to protect you with my life. Then I will give her the white rose and say I love you, that sounds good I will use it!" Jessie's heart was pounding fast, her face was also all red. "Well, I wasn't expecting that from him, and it looks like you weren't ether." Meowth said. James had his back to the log, so Jessie tried to sneak past him and Meowth followed, but Meowth stepped on a branch and James turned around to see Jessie blushing. Meowth has now taken off away from Jessie and was behind James. "What are you doing here, I thought you were still in your tent?" James said with confusion. "I..well..Meowth told me to see what you were doing and...I did not know you going to tell me all this stuff, I wish Meowth didn't take me hear." Jessie said. James looked at Meowth, "Your welcome." Meowth said before he ran up a tree to get away from James before he could smack Meowth. James after done scaring Meowth off, he then walked up to Jessie and said,"I am going to skip the hole thing beacuse you already heard that, so here is the rose, you are actually the best thing that happ-"

He was cut off by Jessie wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips! He was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his hands around her waist. they countined to kiss for a little bit longer before Meowth yelled," Get a room!" They both stopped kissing and were now chasing was starting to get cold beacuse it was turning night time so they stopped chasing Meowth and went inside the balloon and covered themselfs with the blanket and fell asleep. "They are so cute!" Meowth said he then took his camrea out and took a photo of them sleeping and put down below the photo, Happy Valentine's Day! Meowth then put is in a small backpack with other photos of them. James woke up a little bit after and relised that Jessie was hugging his arm, he then smiled and layed back down and went back to sleep. "Happy Valentine's Day Jessie."


End file.
